Can't help loving you
by Emmanu2004
Summary: Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Leader Rouge ne rejoint pas Tom à la nuit tombée.


**Wesh wesh canne à pêche !**

 **Quoi ? Cest pas ça que je dis d'habitude ? Putain mais vous êtes difficiles.**

 **Yop les gens !**

 **Ouais ouais, je suis encore vivant, c'est surprenant vu ma façon de vivre, mais regardez !**

 **Je me ramène avec une fic de plusieurs chapitres, c'est pas cool ça ?**

 **Quoi vous auriez préféré que je revienne pas ? Je vous emmerde, je retourne**

 **manger des Dorritos dans l'ombre.**

 **Warning : Ce chapitre est assez dur et contient du viol. Faites gaffe**

 **à vous, je vous aime trop pour vous faire du mal.**

 **Enjoy !**

Can't help loving you

D'après ses estimations, il devait être autour de minuit. En tout cas, la nuit était tombée. Il en était certain, malgré l'absence de fenêtres dans sa cellule.

Il regarda la pièce autour de lui. Pouvait-on réellement parler d'une cellule ? Ce mot lui évoquait des murs gris et froids, des matelas à même le sol et des barreaux de fer infranchissables. On était loin de ce qu'il se plaisait à appeler sa chambre. Le Leader Rouge lui avait permis de la décorer, et il pouvait presque se croire dans son ancienne maison, avec ses posters et sa basse. Il n'était pas autorisé à en jouer souvent, mais ces quelques moments avec Susan lui rappelaient «le bon vieux temps».

Même s'il détestait penser à cette époque comme étant bonne. Vieille, par contre, elle l'était sûrement. Tom avait rapidement arrêté de compter les jours passé ici, mais cela faisait certainement plus de six mois qu'il y était. Il commençait à s'attacher à cet endroit, tous comme à ses habitants.

La relation qu'il avait tissé au fil du temps avec le Leader Rouge devenait plus forte à chaque moment passé ensemble. Les contacts qu'ils échangeaient n'avaient plus rien de gênant, même si Tom avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer dans un premier temps.

Ils se touchaient presque tout le temps, désormais. Les doigts du Leader serraient les siens quand il travaillait, écrivant de son autre main. Il prenait toujours garde à ne lui donner que sa main valide, sachant que tenir le froid métal de son bras robotique le rebuterait.

Tom s'en foutait, du métal. Il voulait juste maintenir le contact avec son Leader bien aimé. Parfois, ils faisaient autre chose. Le Norvégien l'installait sur ses genoux et passait un bras autour de ses épaules pour le garder contre lui. Ou, de sa propre initiative, Tom s'agenouillait devant lui et lui faisait plaisir. Quand le Leader Rouge lui disait d'arrêter, il obéissait.

Tom appartenait à Tord, et Tord appartenait à Tom. Même si le premier cas était le plus flagrant.

Tom n'était pas censé utiliser le prénom de son Leader en public. Les seules fois où il le faisait, c'était en gémissant, alors qu'il aggrippait les draps de son lit et qu'il frissonnait sous ses caresses.

Ils passaient presque tout le temps la nuit ensemble. Tom se blotissait contre le torse de son amant, inspirant son odeur, effleurant du bout des doigts les blessures sur son pectoral droit, qui ne cicatriseraient jamais complètement. Puis il s'endormait, toujours dans ses bras. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil quand il ne le touchait pas.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ces habitudes, Tom se retrouvait seul ce soir. Après le dîner, qu'il avait pris avec le Leader dans un silence total, il avait été raccompagné dans sa chambre, et ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu la porte se verrouiller qu'il s'était rappelé : il était toujours un prisonnier.

Il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit et avait fixé le plafond pour plusieurs heures. Pourquoi Tord ne voulait-il pas de lui ce soir ? Il s'était montré distant pendant l'après-midi, et l'avait quitté avec un regard que Tom n'avait pas aimé. Il avait semblé en colère, et ça lui avait déplu.

Il s'inquiétait pour le Leader Rouge. La haine qu'il lui portait au début de son «séjour» avait entièrement disparue. Progressivement, elle avait été remplacée par autre chose. Un sentiment aussi fort que la haine, sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à poser un nom. C'était peut-être de l'amour.

Il sourit à son plafond. Quelle ironie. Il était certainement en train de tomber amoureux de son pire ennemi.

Et Tord ? Qu'en pensait-il, lui ? Quand il ne serait plus énervé, Tom devrait lui poser la question.

Il se tourna sur le flanc, faisant face aux posters sur le mur en face de lui. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir en sachant que le Leader n'était pas à ses côtés, qui plus est contrarié par quelque chose.

Sans trop réfléchir, il glissa une main entre ses jambes, appuyant sa paume contre sa virilité, à travers son jean. Il ferma les yeux et souffla doucement, visualisant le visage que Tord avait la nuit dernière.

Ses yeux à demi fermés par le plaisir, ses lèvres entrouvertes, laissant echapper des gémissements. Oh, Tom se souvenait de ses gémissements. Tord était bruyant, merci aux murs isolants de la base de l'empêcher d'alerter tout le monde quand ils couchaient ensemble.

Il avait planté ses ongles dans son dos, embrassant son cou, le mordant, le léchant. Leurs érections frottaient l'une contre l'autre, les faisant soupirer de plaisir.

Tom se mordit la lèvre, passant sa main dans son boxer, saisissant son sexe à pleine main, imaginant que c'était celle du Leader.

Son torse si parfait malgré ses blessures, son visage si dur à l'expression si douce, sa bouche tendre et tiède, ses épaules carrées recouvertes de marques d'amour, son-

Il allait bientôt jouir, il le sentait. Il mordit son oreiller alors que sa main accélérait, étouffant le nom de son Leader dans ses draps.

Ses fantaisies furent interrompues brutalement par le fracas de la porte de sa chambre contre le mur. Il se redressa d'un seul coup, retirant sa main de son pantalon comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il ne se détendit qu'en voyant le visage de Tord, qui referma derrière lui avec violence. Un mince sourire éclaira le visage de Tom, qui s'assit en tailleur sur son matelas.

\- Oh, hey Tord. Je t'attendais justem-

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule !

Le cri du Norvégien le fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Ce n'était pas un jeu de rôle, auquel ils aimaient parfois jouer. Sa rage était presque palpable.

Il traversa la pièce en quelques pas et saisit Tom par le T-shirt qu'il portait ce jour là.

\- Je suis ton supérieur. Tu ne t'adresses à moi qu'en tant que Monsieur ou Leader Rouge !

Il l'agrippa par les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Compris ?

\- O-Oui.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- ... Oui Leader Rouge.

Tom sentait déjà sa gorge se serrer, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il y a quelques temps, il lui aurait fallu cent fois plus avant de lui arracher des larmes. Il n'était pas devenu faible. Il s'était juste trop attaché au Leader pour supporter de le voir dans cet état.

Alors qu'il se faisait tirer par le col de son T-shirt, son visage s'approcha de celui de Tord, et l'odeur de l'alcool le frappa en pleine gueule, ramenant tous les souvenirs qu'il s'était faits aux différents bars de la ville.

Son Leader Rouge était complètement saoul.

Tom était déboussolé. Même dans son ancienne vie, Tord n'avait jamais touché à une bouteille. Il trouvait d'autres moyens pour se vider la tête, comme prendre ses flingues et aller faire un petit tour. Que c'était-il passé pour qu'il en arrive là ?

Il commençait à sentir de désagréables picotements dans sa gorge, là où le tissu de son T-shirt frottait. Allait-il se faire étrangler ? Cette pensée envoya une bouffée d'adrénaline dans tout son corps, et il se débattit de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que son pied heurte le genou du Leader. Ce dernier poussa un juron alors qu'il relâchait sa prise, et Tom recula sur le lit en reprenant son souffle.

\- Faen, gronda Tord en massant son genou. Knull deg, Thomas ! Sønn av en tispe !

Tom se recroquevilla contre son oreiller. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas été appelé par son prénom, et que Tord n'avait parlé Norvégien devant lui pour dire autre chose que des mots doux.

La situation se présentait mal, très mal.

En voyant le Leader s'approcher, il essaya de reculer hors de sa portée, mais il n'y avait que le mur derrière lui.

\- M-Monsieur, je vous en supplie, je... je peux...

\- Hold kjeft !

Tom ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais décida de se taire de toute façon.

Tord, debout à côté de la tête de lit, le saisit brutalement par le bras et le balança au sol. Il ne put retenir un glapissement alors qu'il heurtait la pierre froide, et se demanda d'où venait ce goût de sang dans sa bouche.

L'ancien Tom se serait relevé aussi sec, aurait riposté et il aurait probablement pu frapper le Leader et s'enfuir.

Mais Tom s'était changé en un animal craintif, et ressemblait plus à un chien rempant aux pieds de son maître qu'au jeune homme bien bâti qu'il était autrefois.

Il sentait le regard de son supérieur sur lui, et n'osa pas bouger, de peur que le moindre mouvement ne le mette en danger.

Finalement, après quelques secondes, le norvégien tourna les talons en grondant un petit «Pathétique.» entre ses dents.

C'est à cet instant que Thomas fit sa plus grosse erreur. Malgré tout ce qu'il pensait, l'ancien lui persistait à se manifester de temps en temps. Et à ce moment, il n'aurait pas pu tomber pire.

\- Putain de commie, cracha-t-il en se redressant sur ses genoux.

Une froide terreur coula dans son dos, comme de l'eau glacée, le faisant frissonner. Il s'était tétanisé, et sa respiration se fit d'un coup plus laborieuse. Ses orbites vides fixaient le dos de Tord, qui s'était arrêté la main sur la poignée de porte. Lentement, trop lentement, il se retourna vers lui. Tom était toujours sur le sol, presque relevé, mais le regard que lui jeta le communiste lui fit perdre ses forces, et il s'effondra à nouveau.

\- Thomas.

Il fit deux pas en avant, se rapprochant de lui.

\- Thomas. Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Deux pas de plus. Il se pencha soudainement sur lui, agrippant son visage entre ses doigts.

\- Dis le moi, Thomas. Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, essayant d'échapper au regard assassin de Tord, ce dernier le frappa. Fort. Assez fort pour que le sang présent dans sa bouche s'étale sur le sol sous forme de goutelettes. Il le saisit par les cheveux et renversa sa tête en arrière.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, sønn av en tispe.

Tom aimait bien le Norvégien. D'abord, parce que c'était la langue natale de son Leader, et parce qu'il en aimait la sonorité. Ce n'était pas particulièrement doux, mais il aimait quand Tord murmurait des choses peu catholiques dans son oreille avec son accent si marqué.

Un deuxième coup le fit basculer sur le côté. Il avait mis trop de temps pour répondre.

\- Dernière chance, Thomas. Réponds moi ou je te promets que la punition que je te réserve sera multipliée par cent.

\- J-Je vous ai insulté, monsieur.

Tom pouvait sentir des larmes de terreur couler sur ses joues, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il était concentré sur le visage de Tord, qui arborait un sourire indéchiffrable.

\- C'est ça. Et de quoi tu m'as insulté ?

\- De... De commie, monsieur.

Le sourire du Leader s'élargit. Il s'accroupit devant sa victime, caressant sa joue du dos de la main avec une douceur surprenante.

\- Et qu'est ce que je t'avais dis à propos de ce mot ?

Il lui parlait comme à un enfant, et Tom n'aimait pas ça.

\- Je ne dois pas l'utiliser, monsieur.

\- C'est bien. Maintenant tourne toi.

Ses orbites vides s'élargirent sous l'effet de la frayeur. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais jugea plus sûr de faire ce qu'on lui disait.

\- À quatre pattes.

Tom se mit à trembler. Habituellement, le Leader lui disait ces mots d'un ton doux, mais rempli de sous entendus et de désir. Ici, sa voix était juste froide et sans émotion.

Le captif obéit et, comme il se l'attendait, Tord lui retira son pantalon d'un coup sec. Tom l'avait rendu plus facile, il l'avait déjà déboutonné. Il se maudit intérieurement.

Malgré les récents événements, son érection n'avait pas totalement disparue. Le Leader l'avait sûrement vue, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus, trop occupé à enlever son propre pantalon.

Tom ne put retenir un cri étouffé par ses sanglots quand Tord le pénétra sans préparation, mettant toute la rage qu'il avait en lui dans ses mouvements, frappant à l'intérieur de lui avec de violents coups de reins.

\- T... To... Ah ! M-Monsieur, arrêtez, je vous en supplie, ça fait ma-aah !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres !

Le Norvégien accéléra la cadence. Le captif criait de douleur. Il avait l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur, sans une once de plaisir pour venir atténuer toutes ces souffrances.

Tord planta ses ongles dans ses hanches, le griffant jusqu'à atteindre les lobes de chair de ses fesses, laissant des traces rouges sur sa peau. Tom pleurait désormais sans retenue, gaspillant son endurance dans ses sanglots incontrôlés et ses suppliques.

Jamais son Leader Rouge ne s'était comporté de cette manière avec lui. Même lors des premières semaines, il ne s'était jamais montré aussi haineux et violent. Jamais non plus il n'avait pris Tom à même le sol, sans s'assurer qu'il soit prêt.

Avec un grognement final, se noyant au milieu des cris de son captif, Tord jouit à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentit sa semence le long de ses cuisses tremblantes, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer sur le champ.

Il se recroquevilla, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton avec des hoquets terrifiés. À côté de lui, le Leader ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement. Tom refusait de regarder cet homme qu'il aimait tant. Il l'aimait toujours. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal chez lui.

\- ... Oh, Tom...

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, enfonçant son visage entre ses genoux avec un gémissement.

\- Tom, j-je...

Le tremblement dans la voix de Tord lui fit relever la tête. Il s'était rapproché de lui et avait posé une main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis t-tellement désolé, Tom...

À sa grande surprise, des larmes coulaient sur le visage mutilé du Leader.

\- Je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai eu une horrible journée et... j-j'ai bu, trop bu, e-et je- j'ai pensé à toi, et je s-suis venu et...

Ses mots devenaient de plus en plus incompréhensibles, étouffés par ses pleurs.

Par réflexe, par pitié, mais plus probablement par amour, Tom se redressa pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule pour inspirer le parfum de son manteau bleu.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Tord entoura sa taille de ses bras, le pressant un peu plus contre lui.

Ils pleurèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à venir à court de larmes. Ce fut Tord qui éloigna doucement Tom de lui, lui adressant un petit sourire triste.

\- Viens. Il faut te nettoyer.

 **Uiii ! Chapitre 1 terminé !**

 **Je vous avais prévenu, c'était plutôt dur (comme ma brique).**

 **Le chapitre 2 sera beaucoup fluffy-mignon-gentil, même si ça va**

 **déplaire à certains.**

 **Vous m'avez manqué, bande d'enfoirés !**

 **Allez, bye les gens !**


End file.
